Taxiarchai
by Zephelia
Summary: Love, in all it's forms, is the greatest emotion of all. He had lost it years ago. Now, the gods have decided to return it to him once again.
1. A Simple Answer

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was someone special. That special someone created Fruits Basket. That special person was not me. This disclaimer goes for the other chapters as well.  
  
I've been wanting to write a Furuba fanfic for a while. I was never really inspired. Until now of course. Have fun reading.  
  
The characters may be a little OOC. There might be a few OCs in the fic later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared outside, unaware of anything. He never felt anything anymore. Not after she was taken away. She kept her memories, though it couldn't have been helped. He had been happy at one time, never caring for the sadist he would become. It was because of her that he had become this way. He convinced himself that she wanted to leave, that she didn't love him like she always said she did. He sighed. Nobody could ever take her place in his heart, no matter how much her absence had hurt him. She was the only friend he had ever had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tohru!" Momiji yelled. "Tohru! Tohru!" He waved her over.  
  
"Momiji-kun!" she replied. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Haru said he had to talk to you about something." He said  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong have I!? Gomenesai! I didn't mean to! Sumi-" she was cut off  
  
"You sound like Ri-chan-san. Stop it." Haru said, appearing behind her.  
  
"Aah!" Tohru exclaimed, "Hatsuharu-kun, you scared me."  
  
"Gomen. Momiji. I'll walk Tohru to work. Why don't you go pick up Kisa?"  
  
"OK. Haru, Tohru, bye bye!"  
  
"Bye Momiji-kun!" Tohru waved smiling at his fading figure.  
  
"Ano, what did Hatsuharu-kun want to talk to me about?" Tohru asked  
  
"Akito has started expressing a desire for you to visit him."  
  
Tohru hesitated a while before walking. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that he said something about how much you reminded him of someone. I don't know if that's good or bad but whichever it is, all I can really say is that he's never talked about you like that without yelling."  
  
"Who could I remind him of? I'm not anyone special." Tohru said, deep in thought.  
  
"I have a feeling that this won't be good so I will be with you in there." Haru replied softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hatori opened the door and beckoned them in. He led them to the room Akito was residing in.  
  
"Be careful." He whispered to them and he shut the door.  
  
Akito turned around when he heard the door slid shut. He saw Haru and Tohru kneeling on the floor before him.  
  
"What will you do when I'm gone?" Akito asked.  
  
Tohru's head jerked up sharply. "Ano...I will help take care of the family."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Ah...Okaa-san said that memories are precious to everyone-even if they hurt. Okaa-san said that if you are living though someone has died, you are living for that person. You're keeping that person alive. Ano...I know it's not much but I will live for you, Akito-san. I will make sure everyone remembers you!" Tohru said happily.  
  
Akito stared at her for a moment longer.  
  
"Arigato." He whispered, "you can go now." He turned away.  
  
Haru looked up. Was that all?, he thought.  
  
He stood up confused. Tohru was already at the door.  
  
"Hatsuharu-kun? Let's go." She said  
  
Haru turned but not soon enough to miss the tear rolling down Akito's stone cold cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zephelia: OK. That's it for the first chapter. Not much action now but there will be more later. Anyway, I'm trying something new. I want to know what the readers want in this story so I'm going to do polls. For this first poll, I don't know exactly when I'll cut the votes but I will add at least one more chapter up before then. So the question is very simple. Do you want straight or yaoi pairings? 


	2. Six Years Ago

I've got two votes for yaoi and one for het. One person doesn't care. Another wants both. Anyway, if people keep this up, the main pairings will be yaoi, though only by one vote. So, keep voting and we'll see what happens. I still haven't set a date yet but keep checking and vote please.  
  
Thanks to: Lady Geuna, yukari, bippy, and palomapaz. Lots of thanks goes out to Uejaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Have you ever heard of the highest order of angels?" Kazuma asked a young Kyou.  
  
"No." came his small reply.  
  
"Heaven sends angels down to earth sometimes." Kazuma said.  
  
"Why?" Kyou asked curiously.  
  
"Sometimes people need help-help normal people can't give them, so the gods will send an angel down. That angel has a special purpose in their lifetime."  
  
"Is she an angel?"  
  
"Yes. She fell to us-to help us. She won't leave until everything is right."  
  
"Is that why she can hug people?"  
  
"No. It's because of a different reason. A reason you will learn when you're older."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"She still left in the end...and I never learned the reason." Kyou muttered to himself.  
  
"Kyou!" Tohru called, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
He hopped down from the roof and took a moment to admire a shooting star running across the velvet texture of the sky.  
  
"Kyou!" Yuki said sharply. "Tohru's waiting."  
  
"Like I care, kuso nezumi." He muttered while walking inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was six years ago today wasn't it?" Shigure asked  
  
Yuki and Kyou froze in their actions.  
  
"What was?" Tohru questioned him.  
  
"Oh nothing! I was talking to myself. This is a delicious supper Tohru- san!" Shigure said quickly.  
  
/It was six years though wasn't it?,/ Kyou's mind said.  
  
"Yes." Yuki replied softly, "yes it was." He stood and walked away.  
  
Kyou looked after him. He didn't know why Shigure brought that up now. He never had, in the years before.  
  
Just then Yuki walked back in.  
  
"Shigure, Mit-chan is outside holding a knife to her wrist." Yuki stated calmly.  
  
"Ah...she has a good sense of humour, ne?" Shigure walked out of the room chuckling to himself.  
  
"Baka inu." Kyou muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Shigure-san was so serious at dinner,/ Tohru thought while cleaning up. /He must be working hard lately. Maybe I'll get him some tea later./  
  
"Ano Honda-san?" Yuki said.  
  
"Yes?" She responded with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about Shigure. He's always being silly." Yuki said, "Oh, Tohru, I have to go to the main house tomorrow with," he shuddered, "Ayame." He frowned slightly, he didn't like lying to Tohru but then again, it was six years. He had to go.  
  
"Oh...ok! Tomorrow I will clean up the house then." Tohru offered him another smile and went to the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She watched their backs as they left the house. Her mother's picture was on the table  
  
"Okaa-san, everyone is tired around this time of the year. I don't know why. I think it's another of the juunishi secrets. I'm so happy I know about the juunishi but I feel sad that there are somethings that I can't do. Akito-san talked to me the other day. He talked. He didn't yell or whisper but he talked. I'm happy that Akito-san is opening up more. I think he's getting sicker though. Hatori wasn't too happy when Hatsuharu-kun and I went to see him." Tohru paused in her thoughts. "Okaa-san, please watch everybody for me when I can't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked to the lake. Slowly, each step deliberate and careful, he made his way to the shoreline. When he finally got there, he looked out to the setting sun, beautiful and dark.  
  
"Haru?"  
  
He looked up to see Yuki tucking his hair back from the slight breeze. He smiled gently in response.  
  
"Ah! My little brother has finally arrived!" Ayame wrapped his arms around Yuki.  
  
"Get off of me." Yuki said slowly.  
  
"Hmph. Teenagers nowadays." He muttered. "I wonder when she'll come back."  
  
"Soon." Haru said. "She promised us she'd be back."  
  
"Yuki, you know, you were friends with Kyou once." Ayame suddenly mentioned.  
  
"Just because I didn't make fun of him when she was here doesn't mean I liked him."  
  
"But you did." Haru said. "I remember you telling me."  
  
"You were Black that time." Was the soft reply  
  
"Ah Haru, you were her favourite weren't you?" Ayame asked.  
  
"No I wasn't. She liked Yuki more." Haru said  
  
"She did not." Yuki said angrily, "The mouse was a cheating creature, always selfish."  
  
"You're not, Yuki." Haru spoke softly, choosing his words carefully, "You were my first love remember? You aren't anything like the zodiac mouse."  
  
Ayame had been known to be stupid and dumb but still, he knew that Haru did like Yuki a lot, whether or not it was love.  
  
Suddenly, the air grew soft. The tension was fading. She was here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zephelia: She will not be a Mary-Sue. For this chapter, review with a character appearance. I'll choose one that goes well with the name I've picked out. All the same, give me a character profile: name, appearance, slight mention of history, you know, the good stuff. Uejaru, please send send me a character profile as well if you have the time to. It'd be appreciated. 


	3. Their Point of View

2 yaoi and 2 het so keep voting.  
  
Thanks to: yukari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiro looked up and scowled. The angel was back. She was always trying to be friends with everyone but especially Kisa. He was young when she was around but he had never liked her. She had always told him he was a smart boy but he had always passed it as her attempt of friendship.  
  
Kisa had liked her. She had understood her pain. After she left, Tohru came along and stayed. That's why she liked her more than the angel.  
  
Momiji had absolutely adored her. She didn't know how it felt to know that her mom didn't want her but then again, she didn't have a family. It was her job to protect the Sohma's but they couldn't be considered family. Momiji always hugged her whenever possible. He loved the feel of a feminine touch, especially when his mother didn't even know him.  
  
Ritsu was scared of her. Rather, he was scared of disappointing her. She had never accepted his apologies. She told him he should never be sorry if he meant something. Even if others thought it was wrong, he should never apologize if he thought something was right.  
  
Shigure and Ayame loved her. She didn't mind their endless flirtatious manners. She laughed when she saw the two of them together. They couldn't know the depths of her understanding but still knew it was deep enough to look past all their errors.  
  
Hatori couldn't say the same for her. When she left, Akito had gotten sicker until he nearly died. Kana had helped him cure Akito's depression for her. But Akito's depression had turned to hatred. Tohru reminded him of her so instead of giving her a chance, he had learned to hate her, both her and Tohru.  
  
Kagura had never met her but when she heard Kyou talk about her, she knew that she was something special-someone who could be considered a rival much like Tohru. She had gotten to know Tohru more though. She knew she and Tohru could be friends but she didn't know enough about the angel to actually judge her.  
  
Kyou was scared of her but different than what Rit-chan-san was scared of. She knew all about the Juunishi. She told Kyou she didn't hate him but he knew anyone could switch their opinions in a split second. He was scared of her acceptance when it could be gone the next day.  
  
Yuki never understood her actions. She was kind and loving, like the mother he never had. Then she would tell Ayame to try his best to be a good brother for Yuki. She liked the baka neko and she kept telling him that Haru really did love him. It was her fault that Ayame and Haru felt that way about him.  
  
Haru, whether Black or White, knew she meant well. That's why he liked her. She loved all the juunishi equally. When he was Black she would fight with him until he was exhausted to White. She knew. She accepted him.  
  
Akito had both loved and hated her. With her, the full weight of the curse was bearable but when she left, it all came tumbling down. What he loved once had changed everything. He blamed her for all the faults he made. He started torturing Yuki again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru shifted. His stance was defensive suddenly. The tension had faded but replacing it was not her warm aura. It was cold and distant. What happened when she was gone? But first, why did she leave?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A figure stepped out of the woods.  
  
Yuki frowned. There was something different. Something he couldn't place.  
  
Gone was the beautiful girl who was their angel. Instead stood a young woman. A woman she was never meant to be.  
  
"Adara?" Haru whispered.  
  
His eyes narrowed as she came closer.  
  
Since when did angels wear black?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zephelia: I can't go on because I haven't decided what she looks like. I have one description so far and that was e-mailed to me from Jenny. I've already used a red haired, green eyed girl in other stories and I'm not going to use a blonde haired blue eyed girl because that reminds me too much of Barbies ::shudder::. Those are two appearances I will not accept. 


	4. Adara

Thanks to: Furea, ChaChi, yamatoforever, and La Chicane.  
  
I took La Chicane's appearance because she combined Furea's and yamatoforever's suggestions, so thanks to you three especially.  
  
4 yaoi and 4 het. Please keep voting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angels. They're a queer species of their own.  
  
An angel is not born unto the world. They fall to earth. Each angel exists for it's own unique purpose which always leads to protecting the ones they fell to.  
  
They can be destroyed and they can give life, but they cannot die. Each angel has a pendant. A symbol on a thin chain hangs around their neck. That is their life  
  
Angels could do many things however, the number one rule that all angels had to follow was never, ever to fall in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her silver hair glinted in the moonlight. It used to be straight, layered, and just above her shoulders. Now it hung just below her elbows, curling past her shoulders. The little girl they used to know had left few traces of herself behind. She used to have tanned skin. It was fair and pale- almost white in the moonlit night. She used to look healthy, now she looked frail and tired. No emotions passed across her face.  
  
She slowly walked towards them. Her eyes had changed over the years. They were still a green colour but, if possible, they were a darker colour. She had always had haunting eyes.  
  
Before she disappeared, she always wore light coloured clothes. Angels never wore black from what they knew. What had happened? What changed her?  
  
She stopped walking suddenly, her black dress trailing closely behind.  
  
Haru walked up to her, slowly, scared that any sudden movement would make her disappear. He stopped right in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She wasn't a tall girl, maybe an inch shorter than him. She met his gaze evenly.  
  
A rush of emotions came out of him as he pulled her close, embracing her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he whispered.  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said.  
  
Ayame frowned.  
  
"Adara? Let's go back to the Honke." He said, "I'm sure Akito will want to see you."  
  
"No. He doesn't want to. I know."  
  
"Adara? What's wrong with you? Why did you leave?" Yuki yelled at her.  
  
"Time can tell you." She said evenly.  
  
She started walking to Shigure's house, keeping a quick and precise pace.  
  
"I don't like her." Yuki said.  
  
"She's different." Ayame replied, "We don't know what happened to make her like this so don't judge her so quickly."  
  
Haru started walking back without looking at the brothers. He remembered how she used to always tell him she loved him. What had caused her to change?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru looked up at the figure who had walked into the house. She stood up quickly  
  
"Ano...watashi wa Honda Tohru desu." She said while bowing.  
  
Adara lifted her chin up. She was a pretty girl. It was no wonder that Kyou and Yuki liked her.  
  
"Is Shigure here?" she asked  
  
"Ah! Adara-chan has come back!" Shigure said while draping his body all over her.  
  
She shoved him off.  
  
"You haven't changed." She said, not impressed.  
  
"Gure-san! Hahaha! She is still charming, ne?" Ayame interrupted.  
  
"Not as charming as you, Aya." Shigure said back.  
  
"Ah...Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san? What's going on?" Tohru asked.  
  
Yuki took her by the hand and brought her outside.  
  
He took a breath before beginning.  
  
"That girl is an angel. She was here many years ago. She took care of us." He began. "One day, though, she disappeared. No one knew where she was."  
  
"Her name...means beautiful, ne?" Tohru said slowly.  
  
"Hai, she's different though. Come with me." Yuki walked to his room. He pulled open a drawer and took out a picture.  
  
"Wah..." she said in wonder, "She's so pretty. Was that picture of a long time ago?"  
  
Yuki nodded. Right before she had gone, he thought  
  
. In the picture was a eleven year old Adara, her hair pulled back. She was sitting on the porch at the Honke with Yuki, Kyou, and Haru. She wasn't smiling directly at the camera when the photo was taken but rather at something that was in her hand. Yuki and Kyou were arguing while Haru sat next to her, his eyes blank.  
  
Tohru's eyes were sparkling.  
  
"She looks like such a nice person. Do you think we could be friends?" she asked.  
  
There was a knock at the door before he could answer.  
  
Adara stood in the doorway.  
  
"Honda-san? Can we talk? Alone?" she asked quietly.  
  
Tohru smiled. "Of course." She said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adara was never one to waste time.  
  
"How long have you known about the Juunishi?" she asked.  
  
"Two years." Tohru said puzzled.  
  
"Have you seen Kyou's other form?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You weren't disgusted by him?"  
  
"Iie. Okaa-san said that people should not be judged on appearance. She said that everyone can be loved and everyone can love. Kyou-kun is a nice person if he thinks it or not. I'm glad I met the Juunishi."  
  
Adara paused in her thought. She smiled suddenly. She liked this girl. Maybe she can be the right person, she thought.  
  
"Honda-san-"  
  
"Just Tohru is ok. I hope we can be friends."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
She wasn't sure if she should. Look where it got you last time, her mind screamed. But this is another chance, she told herself.  
  
"You can call me Adara." 


End file.
